


If it means a lot to you

by Whiskeyjack



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Probably inappropriate use of mjod, Space Wolves, Totally cishet trash, making up lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeyjack/pseuds/Whiskeyjack
Summary: Ranulfr gets a bit drunk with Ciara.





	If it means a lot to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by A Day to Remember. 
> 
> This fic is basically @fuukonomiko's fault. 
> 
> Yes I have lore for female Astartes. Bite me.

Ranulfr sat in his quarters on The Fang, polishing his battleplate. The last few weeks had been relatively easy on him - he had been sent back to Fenris to recover from his mortal wound on Vitellius Prime. While he had been here, he was tasked with training a newly raised Astartes, mentoring them to lead their own squad. He was the last person he would've picked to do this, given his latest endeavours, but he was glad for something to do that would take his mind off it.

The new marine’s name was Ciara. It had shocked him at first to discover that the wolf priests had inducted female warriors into the Space Wolves, not because of their gender, but because it had not been done before. He wasn't privy to all the details surrounding it, but he always knew the Astartes augmentations had historically failed with female warriors. Perhaps they had developed some new tech that solved this problem. Whatever it was, he was simply glad to see new faces around The Fang.

There was a knock on his door. He carefully put down the shoulderplate he had been cleaning, and got up to open it. Ciara was on the other side, holding up a bottle of _mjod_ with a grin on her face. He chuckled at that and let her in, the door sliding shut behind her.

“What's the occasion?” He asked, putting away the battleplate. It could wait for later.

“Well, I know you're shipping out again soon. Back to Vitellius Prime, right?” He nodded, a slight sinking in the pit of his stomach at the mention of that planet. “And I wanted to thank you for these last few weeks. They've given me my own squad and we're due out soon too.”

Ranulfr sat on his bunk, indicating for her to join him. Despite having the luxury of his own quarters, it was still a small room, only having enough space for his armour and weapon racks, a bed attached to the side wall, and a chest for other miscellaneous items. With two Astartes in the room, it was cramped. Ciara was the same height as him, with dark brown hair tied into a loose tail at the base of her neck, accentuating the sharp features of her face. She was in a simple sleeveless shirt and pants tonight, typical casual wear for Wolves in their off time on The Fang.

She sat beside him, cracking open the bottle and offering it to him. The heady smell of it wafted up - a mix of cinnamon, honey, and apples - and he inhaled appreciatively. The bottle was still cold, with light condensation on the outside.

“Sorry I didn't think to bring cups.” She said as he took a swig of it. The liquid left a slight tingling in his throat, and as it settled in his stomach he could feel it in his belly, a pleasant warmth spreading through his limbs already.

He chuckled. “That's ok. It'll be easier to clean up anyway.” He passed the bottle back to her, and she took a gulp, wincing slightly at the taste.

“First time with this stuff?”

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, passing the bottle back to him. “Yeah. It's sharper than I expected, given how it smells.”

“Well, we Wolves don't do things in half measures.” Ranulfr grinned, showing his fangs. When she grinned back, he noticed that hers were starting to grow in as well. It gave her a kind of feral look that stirred something up in his belly, and he wasn't entirely sure that was from the _mjod_.

“Did they tell you where you were going?” He took another mouthful and handed the bottle back to her.

“Not yet.” She took a sip, mouth scrunching up again, passing the bottle to him. “The pack is excited to go, though.”

He laughed. Blood Claws were always the same. “All the best.” He downed another mouthful, fingers tingling from it now.

“How did you get that?” She pointed the bottle at his chest, and he belatedly realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just his pants. The fist-sized scar on his chest from Vitellius Prime was still a raw and angry red, an almost circular shape on the right side of his chest. There was a matching scar on his back, slightly bigger where the Tyranid spike had impaled him through, almost missing his hearts.

He took the bottle and took another swig, realizing how stupid this story was going to sound. “I uh… fell.”

She sputtered and laughed. “What, onto a carnifex claw?”

He rolled his eyes. “That would've been better than the truth. But it's funny you should mention that, because it was actually a Tyranid spike.”

“What happened?”

“Like I said… I fell.” He deadpanned. He sighed as Ciara began laughing again. “We were retreating from a Tau ambush. I stayed behind to make sure everyone got away. And fell through a grate down into the sewer.”

“Ouch.” She took a drink, wincing less at the taste now and handed the bottle back to him. “How’d you get out?”

“Honestly, I can't remember. Just followed my nose I guess.” He sniffed, taking another mouthful.

“Well, I'm glad you made it.” She laid a hand on his chest, thumb stroking the raised edges of the scar. He felt his heartbeats spike. When did she get so close?

She moved to take the bottle from him, catching his mouth in a kiss, hand still on his chest. He inhaled sharply. Her mouth was soft, but he could feel her teeth through her lips, like a sword still in its sheath. She pushed forward and he leaned back against the wall, as she took the bottle and  set it down.

She grazed her teeth across his lips, and he groaned, surprised at it. She shifted to move closer, one hand still on his chest and the other bracing herself on the wall. She kissed him until they were out of breath, and as they broke apart she continued kissing her way up his jaw, biting softly at his earlobe.

“You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” She whispered.

“I- what?”

“Silly man.” She moved to straddle him, swinging a leg down as she settled in front of him. He could feel the heat pooling where their bodies met.

He was about to say something, but she interrupted with another kiss, pushing him down so they were lying on the bed. It was a little awkward, considering the space, but her weight on top of him was comforting. Seemed right.

There was a warmth spreading throughout his body, and he knew it wasn't from the _mjod_. The drink had given him a pleasant buzz, but this warmth was something else entirely, something he hadn't felt in years. In all his time as a Space Wolf he had never really thought about it, but now that it was happening to him again, he felt like he was about to drown. He groaned when she shifted her hips, rubbing against his growing hardness. His hands came up to rest on her thighs, squeezing them and feeling the taut muscle there.

She got up and quickly took her clothes off, then got back in and pulled his pants off, grinning when she saw the size of his erection. “You really don't do things in half measures.”

He lay there, still slightly stunned, letting her set the pace. She climbed back on top of him, and he groaned as he felt her slick heat sliding across his cock. He threw his head back, fingers gripping her thighs, but she leaned forward and drew him in for another kiss, rolling her hips back and forth, creating a heady friction. All he could do was press himself up into it, and when finally she reached down to grab his cock, he almost howled at the sensation, gritting his teeth to stop it. He was breathing hard through his nose, hearts beating like crazy, and he watched as she guided him into herself.

This time he did howl, groaning until she leaned forward to catch his mouth in a kiss, teeth scraping his lips again. He quivered as she began moving, hips snapping into him a fevered rhythm, mouth still on his, their breathing echoing in the small room. He ran his hands up her waist, moving up to her shoulders, and he could feel the strain of her muscle as she braced her arms beside his head. She broke the kiss, grinning savagely at him as her dark hair cascaded around them like a curtain.

He began to match her movement, thrusting up when she came down, and this time she gasped, head bowed. He could hear her panted breaths in his ear, and shifted to lick at her neck, making her keen in pleasure. He bit down gently at first, then harder, sucking at the soft flesh as her pace faltered and she moaned.

His hand came up to knead at a breast, and she rose up, bracing her hands on his chest as she continued moving, rolling her hips. Her eyes were half lidded in pleasure, and she tilted her head back with a gasp when he moved both hands to work at her breasts. The pressure on his chest was not unpleasant, and they continued moving in tandem.

He pulled her down for another kiss, using the movement to roll her over onto her back, earning him another toothy grin. Now his arms bracketed her head, and she drew her legs up, nudging at his waist to get him to move. He reciprocated, kissing her again and biting at her lip. She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, fingers grabbing at his hair as they moved together. He bit down on her neck again, and felt her arch up into him, nails scraping on his back. He moved an arm up to grab at her waist, holding her down as he increased the pace.

The only sound in the room now was their panting, and the echoing slap of flesh against flesh. He could feel his pleasure rising, coiled at the base of his spine and ready to snap. He felt her tightening around him as she came, head thrown back and a howl in her throat. It was enough to send him off the edge, and he followed soon after, his balls throbbing as he spilled inside her. She drew his head down, scraping her teeth across his shoulder as they breathed hard, not wanting to let go of the other.

“Do you have neighbours?” She asked, still slightly out of breath.

He nodded, not quite trusting his mouth to form the words he needed.

“We've probably made them jealous.” She grinned unapologetically, then dissolved into laughter, and he couldn't help but join in.


End file.
